


The Best Part of Waking Up

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy!Earth AU. Cabin fluff, morning sex. Written for BSG Kink, of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

Just enough time had passed since she’d come _thisclose_ to never waking up for her to settle on her absolute favorite way of waking up. 

Light, warm kisses on her neck and upper back. His hot hand rubbing circles over the sheet that covered the rest so the chill was inconsequential when he finally pulled the fabric down to trace the rest of her spine. The suggestive nudge of his chin on her hip, coaxing her body into a position that gave him access to her breasts and stomach. 

She knew now to hum her pleasure rather than playing possum. That had worked on Richard, the few times they somehow managed a morning after. But doing nothing set off the neurosis Bill tried so hard to hide; the one time she tried it she found herself being shaken by the shoulders harder than he would have ever done if he wasn’t convinced she was dead. 

She’d stroked the scar on his chest and slowly felt his heartbeat settle while she admitted her long time fantasy of being frakked into wakefulness. He feared he’d shown his crazy. She was grateful he’d finally, in his own way, shared what those nightmares that sometimes woke them both were about. 

As long as she hummed and groaned, she didn’t have to open her eyes. Not while he tongued her navel or licked his way down to where there was no mistaking she was alive and awake. Not until she wrapped her legs around him and tapped his back with her heels, signaling her readiness. 

Only when his length was fully inside her did she blink up at him and smile. 

“Good morning, Madame President,” he rumbled. One hand moved from her hip to stroke her hair back and she took the opportunity of him being off balance to pull him down into a deep, morning breath laden kiss. 

That didn’t matter. Not after everything, not after she’d twice survived cancer and they’d together saved the human race. His practiced fingers more than compensated for his age and by the time he was spilling into her she was screaming her release and his name as loud as she wanted since the cabin, by design, lacked neighbors if nothing else. 

He pulled her back against him, her ear in her favorite place against his heart, and his snores joined the symphony moments later. She snaked her hand down to rest on his lower, lower stomach before allowing herself to be lulled into sleep once again. In a few hours, after the sun was high in the sky, she’d treat Bill to his favorite way to wake up. 

Luckily for both of them, that just happened to also be her favorite breakfast.


End file.
